


classified [Podfic]

by blackglass, growlery, idellaphod



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, I don't know really what this is, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but: what if Peggy and Waverly were friends, poor peggy, spy women being wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: A podfic of "classified" by notcaycepollard."It's just Peggy, Miss Teller, I must insist. Or Agent Carter, if you prefer.""Then you must call me Gaby, please," Gaby tells her, and when Carter - Peggy - smiles, Waverly clears his throat."We've a mission for you," he says. "Something solo, for a change. Not that I don't appreciate your work with the others, of course, but this requires a degree of subtlety.""What are the details?" Gaby says, and Waverly defers to Peggy in a way that tells her he's only the facilitator, for this.





	classified [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [classified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677900) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



Length: 14:53  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/classified.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/classified%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Podfic Polygons 2018. Story was selected by growlery, recorded by idella, and edited by blackglass. Thanks to notcaycepollard for having blanket permission!


End file.
